Plastic materials are being used in a number of automotive engineering applications to enhance vehicle styling. One such plastic used in the automotive industry is polycarbonate. Due to superior mechanical and thermal properties polycarbonate is used in the manufacturing of numerous part and components, such as B-pillars, headlamps, and sunroofs. An emerging application for polycarbonate is automotive window systems. When polycarbonate is used to manufacture automotive windows, it is a manufacturing requirement that such windows have identification markings. The perimeter of a window often must be marked with an opaque fade-out border to enhance appearance of the installed window. Additionally, it is also a manufacturing requirement that windows are coated to make them scratch resistant.
In order to mark such polycarbonate surfaces with information and a fade-out border, inks that are used must not only adhere to the polycarbonate surface but must also be compatible with any primer/coating systems that are applied to its surface for abrasion and UV protection. Any ink used to mark the surface of a polycarbonate window must not be softened, damaged, or removed during the application of the protective coating system. The inks must also be able to survive the rigorous testing required to qualify the product by the automotive industry.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to formulate inks that not only adhere to a polycarbonate surface but also are compatible to any primer/coating systems that are used to protect the polycarbonate surface.